I Love Hunger Games
by Slanted Eyes
Summary: katniss and gale sneak into the woods one day to hunt. what happens when a little kiss is involved? GaleKatniss. Peeta might be included later on ;D  LEMON
1. Chaptur wun

I Love Hunger Games 3

By Lii

Just like any other Sunday morning at two thirty am, I was already out of the house and on my way to the meadow. My quick quiet hurried steps were soundless as a baby sleeping. I continued to keep my pace as I ran through town on the down low, in case a peacekeeper were to be lurking out in the midst of the night.

I head out into the meadow. By this time of year, the grass has grown quite a bit higher than normal. Though it's not like anyone could give a shit. Things around here in District 12 couldn't get any worse. The peacekeepers on the other hand, are possibly our most luckiest loop hole yet. The ones here are unlike any of the others in the other Districts. In the other Districts, for yelling too loud, you might not realize what hit you. I'm not exactly sure about the laws and stuff around there, but I could bet my life that it's ten times more strict.

I sighed as I slid in one easy movement under the dead gate. On the other side, I looked up at it. It stood merely twenty feet tall and went as far as the eye could see. I shook my head and continued on into the deepest part of the woods. In the center was my little hide out that I created with my dear friend and also hunting companion, Gale Hawthorne. In fact, I was expecting him to already be here.

I stood up straight and waited a little bit. It had already been about forty minutes until I decided to sit down. I never said one word. I know that the woods and forests and other closed off areas around the Districts are obviously bugged of some sort. The dark night sky was getting brighter. It must be around three thirty by now. I stood up and looked around for Gale now. I felt warm air on my neck suddenly. I swung my body around in less than a second. I stared up into the dark eyes of none other than the infamous Gale Hawthorne. He smirked down at me. "Catnip," he said and chuckled.

He being eighteen already had about a foot or so on me. I was 4'9 while he was around 6'2 or something. I didn't mind one bit. In fact, I kinda like tall guys.

I blushed and he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled in into his chest for a big hug. We hadn't spoken in about a week since Gale was old enough to have to work in the mines now. It was a great loss for me, not being able to see my best friend as much as I had been allowed before. I realized that I really needed this hug. We broke apart for a moment and I was afraid that Gale was going to notice my evident blush. He grabbed my bottom in a swift grope and I yelped in surprise. Gale chuckled at my expense. I wrinkled my nose at him and crossed my arms over my chest and walked away. I bent over and pulled my beautifully carved bow and arrows out of the hollowed out log. Gale pulled out his in the hollow log adjacent from mine. He looked over at me and noticed my still noticeable blush and smirked at me. We crept out into the woods in hope for bountiful game.

We shot a couple turkeys, a wild dog, five quails, two rabbits, and a wild hog. We were both surprised at the last one, hogs weren't that easy to come by. They are delicious and one of my favourite dishes, but they are very smart you know, they know complex hiding places and when to run away.

"So then Prim came home from school, a big crying mess because apparently some stupid boy told her she was ugly," I said to Gale. "I took her right back to school and blew a cap in his ass-which his mother didn't like too much-but we ran away before she-"

Gale slammed his hand over my mouth to keep my from continuing my jabbering. He silently put his two forefingers to my lips, silently telling me to shut the fuck up. His hard fingers rested there for a while. My blue-from the cold- soft and plump lips kissed it. I smirked at him as he became the one to blush.

He heard a crunch in leaves from the opposite direction where a large, male buck stood grazing in the fresh green grass. Gale pulled back the bow, quieter than a smile, and withdrew. He lowered the bow as he saw a female deer and three small, baby deers jump around in excitement. Something in Gales heart was touched. He kicked the tree, sending off the family of deers into the woods and all other game in a ten mile radius away.

I look up to see Gale's face. What was he thinking? Gale looked down at me and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him once again. In a quick sudden movement, he threw me up into the air and caught me as I fell back down to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck.

This position oddly reminded me of my father. He would come home from the mines and grab Prim and I and hold us up, one of us in each arm, and kiss us both on each cheek. We would both wrap our arms around his neck and laugh and smile together. Our mother would smile at the three of us from on the couch by the fireplace.

Back to reality, Gale and I stared into each other's eyes. It felt like eternity. There was only one thing that I knew.

I love Gale.

Gale flashed a smile. I did too. And suddenly, we both broke out into an uncontrollable laugh. He ran around with me still at his hip. He took me into the open area where the deers were grazing. It seemed like miles and miles of just green grass and baby orange and pink sky. We left our game bag under the tree that Gale had kicked to scare of the deer. Gale tripped on a stone and we both fell down on the grass next to each other. We were almost two inches from each other's faces. I reached out to touch his smooth, olive skin. My finger traced his face in places I had never dared to touch. Eye brows. Eye lids. The sides of his nose. His jaw line. I felt Gale's face relax. That, for some reason, relaxed me as well.

Gale reached out both his dark hands to my face and cupped my cheeks. He pulled my face to his in a slow beautiful movement. Our lips collided swiftly but only brushed at first. The second time they made full contact. Gale pursued harshly at first. I moaned slightly and rubbed his ear, a place which I found out always seemed to sooth him with whatever he was doing. His mouth relaxed and he broke from the kiss and we both allowed ourselves some air, but right after this, we went right back at it.

My chest lurched forward. I felt my body tense and un tense. My mind was spinning. My taste buds were evaporating and reappearing. I couldn't feel anything from my waist down. This feeling was overcoming everything my body had to offer. I smiled into the kiss. For some reason, I liked this kiss. It was sexual and beautiful at the same time, nothing short of natural. I leaned into the kiss, applying more and more pressure to Gale's plump red lips. He slid his hand under my side and lifted me up with both his hands to lay me on top of him.

I really love Gale.

This flashed through my mind. I love him, I love him, I love him more than I can bare. Is it possible to love someone so much?

My body was pressed onto Gale's handsome, tall, darker one. This really _is_ happening. Gale opened his mouth and so did I. Our teeth collided, grinding, but neither of us caring. All we were concentrated on was our feelings. Gale's tongue slid in through my opened mouth. It licked mine and the sensation was unbelievable. I thought I was going to pass out for a moment. Unconsciously, my tongue licked his back, and the two seemed to be wrestling each other for dominance. His won, of course.

We broke for air and hazily looked at each other. I felt like I was in a trance. I rolled off Gale and sat up. He propped himself up with his left arm so he could continue looking at me. I blushed crimson, "I've never really... done anything like that," I said with a nervous laugh.

Gale seemed like he couldn't do anything but stare at me. I snapped my fingers in his face and he snapped out of it. "Sorry, I was just in a daze. You're really beautiful, you know that?" Gale asked. A gentle smile slid onto his face.

I blushed. I tucked a clump of hair behind my ear. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came to my head. Instead I just smiled at him.

Suddenly, Gale had a serious look on his face. "Get up!" He said no louder than a whisper, but it seemed like a yell. My eyes widened. I couldn't manage any words. The ground felt as if it were shaking. I jumped up by myself, ignoring the hand Gale reached down for me. This could mean only one thing.

Wolves.

Wolves have been mutated over the years. They once were mere little dog like creatures. The Capital labs had messed a little with their genetics, and inserted growth hormones, along with rabies and other unknown diseases.

About a hundred yards away, I saw the first giant wolf emerge from the deep woods.

"RUN!" Gale screamed at me. I stood frozen. Gale started running, but looked back at me to see me still in the same spot. He growled and ran back to me and lifted me over his shoulder and took off. He scooped up the big bag of game on the way.

Nothing had registered in my head then. I couldn't think of anything. My mind was completely blank. I was scared a little, though.

Then it finally did.

We're going to get caught.

The wolves are special, you see. Once they catch you, they bite you somewhere around your neck and it penetrates you. You can't move. You can't see. You can't _breath_. It's absolutely horrifying. They then put you on their back and carry you back to the Capital. It doesn't matter how far you are away from the Capital. You could be sneaking around in the woods of District 12, walking around in the streets in the middle of the night, drunk, in District 2. They _will_ find you with their superior sense of smell, and hunt you down. They then take you back to the Capital in a matter of hours. They're _that_ fast.

Luckily for us, though, Gale is the strongest boy in school. He is also one of the oldest. He can lift weights weighing almost 200 pounds. Also, the fastest. He has the fastest mile time at four minutes and one second. It's almost nothing compared to these wolves. Our little hide out area isn't very close to District 12, though. It took about thirty to forty minutes to get over there by walking. By running full speed trying to get away from blood hungry wolves on the other hand... fifteen minutes. We stuffed our bows into the little burrow where we hid our game bags.

Gale handed me the bag and pushed me down to the little hole under the fence. He then slid in a swift movement under as well. The wolves pursued after us and I muttered under my breath, "Turn on... Turn on..." hoping that the electric fence might possibly turn on. Because, the two of us knew that the wolves can break through the fence in the snap of the fingers.

Just then, there was a spark, and the fence came to life. It shimmered with blue and yellow sparks of electricity. The wolves must have noticed this, since they all slid to a stop, except for one, who ran right into, and died on the spot. The rest of them stared at their dead companion and snarled at us and trotted back to the woods.

Gale and I looked at each other for the millionth time today and screamed in happiness. "WE DID IT!" I yelled and jumped into his arms. He held me tight, and I could barely breathe. He let go a little and we just smiled at each other, remembering half an hour ago what we did with each other. We blushed at the same time, and he swooped in for a short, cute kiss. I tangled my fingers in his dark brown hair and pressed my body to his. He rested his hands on my butt, much to my dislike. I smiled largely at him and he smirked back.

"I love you Catnip," Gale said and we walked to the hob to sell some of out catch.

**HUNGER GAMES BIYACH**

das rite nigglets. im back in action , and frankly , IM A TAD OBSESSED WITH HUNGER GAMESSSSSSSSSSS

working on a royai (fma) and i mite work on some more narutos :/ idk

not much here n i dont think im going to have any intimacy in this story. it just doesnt seem right to me with this story, am i wrong? idk what im going to do for the next one. i think im going to pretend that the reaping isnt fer a while n just have a little Peeta x Katniss X Gale thing C: yummy.


	2. Chaptur chu

I Love Hunger Games 3

By Lii

Gale and I walked into the Hob ever so secretly. We're pretty used to it. Greasy Sae buys a turkey and the wild dog, another man buys two turkeys, and a woman buys the forth turkey. Gale takes the wild hog home to his family and Katniss takes the turkey and two rabbits. The hog will easily last a week, if they can keep it cold enough. When I arrive home, my mother and Prim are sitting in the kitchen at the small round dinner table. They seem to be snacking on something other than crackers for once.

"What's that you got there?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. I take my boots off and leave them by the door. I take my big leather hunting jacket off that was once my fathers and hang it on a hook on the back of the door. I walked over to the table wearing only my black leggings and my brown v-neck.

"Oh! Katniss you'll never guess what happened just now!" Prim exclaimed happily. She jumped up from her seat and ran over to me and hugged my middle. She looked up at me and I laughed.

"What happened?" I asked and Prim went back over to the table and picked up a cookie with a mocking jay on it and handed it to me.

"Well, Peeta Mellark, the bakers son came over today. He delivered some cookies and some fresh bread for the all of us!" Prim screamed and twirled in a circle. "Isn't that great? They taste amazing! Taste it Katniss!"

I took a bite into the mocking bird's wing. It indeed was amazing, as Prim had described. "It's delicious. But, I wonder, why did Peeta do such a thing?" I asked confused. This question was meant for my mother to answer, so Prim stayed quiet.

"I think the boy has quite a thing for you," She said. "He dropped them off, and said to me, 'Tell Katniss I said hi.'"

I blushed a bit, but tried to hide it. "Hmm... Peeta Mellark..." I said out loud, trying to remember something important about him that would help. That one time, many years ago, when I was out at night, desperately trying to find something, anything, to take back to my family when I came across the bakers. I looked in the windows at the beautiful cakes.

I looked up at the boy who was on the other side of the glass. We stared at each other for about ten seconds, until I really realized what I was doing, and walked away. I was half way down the block, when I heard the bells on the bakery door ringing, meaning someone was either going in, or going out. In this case, there was someone coming out.

I heard yelling and then a slapping of feet on the wet ground. I turned around to see the boy with a large, red slap mark on his small cheek. He looked up at me, and then away, as if embarrassed, and tossed the bread at me. I caught it, of course, but wasn't sure why he had gave it to me.

To this day, I'm still unsure why he handed me those two loaves of bread.

"I don't really know him, other than he's in my class and he sits behind me," I said. "I had no idea he even knew me."

Prim smiled up at me and then turned to dance around the room.

"So the bakers kid gave you cookies," Gale asked and I nodded. "That doesn't mean much," he said and started walking a faster pace than me. I ran to catch up to him and latched onto his arm.

"Gale?" I asked and looked up to his face. He purposely turned his face the other way. "Gale what's wrong?" I asked once again, hoping for an answer.

"Nothing, nothing at all. What would give you that idea?" He asked and at the fork in the road, he went left, and I had to go right. Usually we at least say 'bye' to each other, but Gale grumpily just walked off.

"He's mad about something..." I said and continued to go to the right. I turned to look over at Gale's back. I waved still. Although it hurt, I still couldn't deny I love him. Even when he's acting like a stubborn mule.

In class, nothing really happened. Like usual. I sighed. A note was thrown onto my desk. Before I opened it, I looked around for any possible suspects. In the front of the classroom sat Madge, the mayor's daughter, and my only friend in my class. She sent me pleading eyes, as if saying 'open it! hurry it's important!'

I did as her eyes said and opened it.

_Katniss, I don't know if you had noticed, _

_but Peeta there behind you is playing with your hair._

_It's a little strange. _

_He has been starring at you for the longest time. _

_PS Here's this : Peeta likes you for sure._

I gasped a little and looked up at Madge, where she told me once again with her eyes to turn around. I did so, and sure enough, my braid was being played with by non other than Peeta. I gave him a look and he stopped immediately. He brushed my hair off his desk with the back of his hand.

I turned back around and wrote a note back.

_Madge, seriously. Peeta is the oddest boy. _

_I'm sure he doesn't like me._

_He's cute-that's for certain, but I don't like him. I don't know him enough!_

_You know who I like. I tell you all the time._

I tapped the boy next to me to hand it to Madge, two seats ahead of him. The teacher was sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk, not paying attention to anything but the book in his hands. The boy rolled his eyes and passed it to the girl in front of him, who passed it up to Madge. She read it and nodded back at me.

Madge quickly scribbled her note to me and handed it to the girl behind her, and she handed it to the boy next to me. He growled and snatched it from her and opened the folded paper and real the interior.

"You think Peeta's cute? I don't really mind. I thought that Gale and you got in a fight, if so, what was the big deal?" The boy read aloud. The whole class' attention was on the him and I. Madge blushed and turned around back to face forward, thinking no one would think she wrote it.

"Katniss likes Peeta?" a cherry blond girl asked.

"No, everyone knows that Katniss and Gale are going out," a boy in front of her said.

"Gale and you got in a fight?" The girl next to me asked.

"Peeta likes Katniss, though," a girl whispered to the guy next to her.

"Yeah!" one boy in the front yelled. "Peeta's been following this girl around like a lovesick puppy!" everyone laughed at that.

"Katniss... you... think I-I'm cute?" Peeta asked from behind me, ignoring everything anyone was saying. I turned around to look him in the eyes and noticed his evident blush and a small smile forming on his lips

"I-I," I said loudly, not having an explanation. Instead, I turned to the boy who caused all this commotion, and smacked him across his face. He yelled and held his hand to his cheek. I ran to the door of the room and slammed the door closed. I excited the building and ran home.

"Stupid boy. Stupid Peeta. Stupid note. Stupid-" I ran into someone. I looked up at the owner's face. Hazelle.

"Aa, katniss, hon, what are you doing? It's the middle of the day-"

"Where's Gale?" I demanded rudely at my practically second mother.

"H-he's in the mines, it is the day time. If you want to talk to him, you'll have to wait till three,-"

I ran off without any other consent from Hazelle. I love her to death, but Gale is a little more important right now. By looking up at the sky, I could tell it was about noon. I ran to the woods. There I would feel at peace once again.

Once under the fence and officially out of District 12, I grabbed my bow and ran through the woods to Gale and my area. I shot a rabbit and made a fire to roast it. I waited a while before climbing into a tree and taking a nap.

I woke up shortly later to a scraping sound I slid one eyelid open and looked below me. Nothing. I looked up and over to the left, but in the end seeing nothing. The annoying noise continued. Then I realized that the sound was very close and I looked to my right to see Gale sharpening a wooden stick. I stifled a scream and jumped. I almost fell off my branch if it weren't for Gale. He, with out even thinking, dropped the stick and leaned over to pull me back.

"You..." I said in a quick breath. "Do not scare me like that, again," I puffed.

Gale gave a low but sweet chuckle in return. "I heard from my mother that you cut school to search for me. I never knew my nerdy little Catnip loved me enough to cut through her favourite class with her beloved Peeta Mellark," Gale teased.

My face grew red. "How did you hear of such?" I asked confused. I've never spoken about Peeta before to Gale.

"I merely took a stroll through the square. All the little girls in your class were gushing about Peeta almost cried his eyes out and pulled you in a a big wet kiss because of his afflicted happiness," Gale said, laughing now and pretending to wipe a tear from his left eye.

I slapped his arm. "I-I didn't say anything, just that..." I drifted off, knowing I shouldn't have started. "How was the mine today?" I tried to change the subject. Fail.

"Nope, continue on Catnip," He said, chuckling once again at his little pet name.

"I only said he was a bit cute and then this stupid molecule read aloud to everyone what-"

"Cute?" Gale asked in a harsh voice that made me cringe.

"Well-"

"I can't believe this," Gale said flabbergasted. "My little Catnip thinks that the Mellark child is '_cute_'," Gale said almost... angrily.

My cheeks flared up in a scarlet red blush. I didn't have time to speak before Gale jumped off the brach to the ground. "Gale!" I called down. I jumped down after him and almost twisted my ankle. Of course Gale couldn't care less.

"Look, I thought that I made my feelings pretty straightforward yesterday, but little you goes off telling everyone you think the baker's kid is _cute_," Gale said with disgust. He's hurt. I should have realized earlier. He started walking away from me. I continued to follow him through the bushes and trees as he made his way out of the woods.

"Cut it out Gale! First off, you're the one who pressured me into telling you, also, I don't see why you need to make fun of Peeta, he's just a friend of mine! He is no more important to me that Madge is. You _know_ you're special to me. I tell you this all the time, but no- you have to go on and on bitching about how I think Peeta is cute and getting all jealous over nothing, this really is ridiculous, now I don't see why-"

I was silenced by Gale's lips smashing upon mine. He kissed me with passion that made every muscle in my body tense up-a feeling I had felt before. It felt as if the temperature in the air had increased. Maybe it was just the hot skin of Gale. I couldn't tell for sure.

Gale pulled himself away from me. "I'm turned on," he said and continued to have a steamy make out with me. I placed my hands on Gale's face and one hand held on to his face while the other made it's way down his tight black tank top. My fingers traced his tight muscles on his chest. While I was busy with this, Gale's left arm was wrapped around my waist while the other one was on my sliding slowly down my back. He slid his hand under my black leggings and briefs (I never liked those ugly little girl underwear). He got a handful of my butt and squeezed it in his hands.

The meat that I always devoured always for some reason went straight to my butt or possibly my chest. Mostly butt. Gale had for some reason always seemed to notice with comments like, 'Catnip, the only place you're growing is your rear end,' or 'That butt almost makes up for everywhere else,' he always seemed to say. Now it for sure wasn't enormous, but noticeable-absolutely.

Back to reality, Gale's soft, slightly chap lips were on mine. Once again. Not that I didn't enjoy it. I in fact enjoyed it a lot.

I couldn't help but moan into the kiss as Gale lightly bit my lip. His large hand also gave a tight grope on my arse. I felt Gale's lips pull into a grin, or at least a smirk.

"Baby..." Gale moaned into the kiss. I blushed, realizing that Gale meant me. I pushed hard into the kiss, knowing that Gale would for sure be weak from this, succeeding to pushing him over. I fell onto his hard chest and looked into his lust-hazed eyes. His dark cheeks had a hint of a blush, far less than on my cheeks at the moment, and his lips were open, and I felt the hot air escaping them. "I love you," He said with them.

I took the turn to smirk as I tucked a clump of hair that was too short to fit into my braid. I closed my eyes and leaned in to give him a small, chaste kiss. Gale tried to pull me down into another kiss, but I resisted.

His face held a pleading one. He could barely speak, and what he choked out wasn't much. "Katniss..." He said.

My cheeks reddened ten fold. '_Katniss..._' He said it. My actual name, I can't believe it. I thought he was stuck to his annoying name that he limited himself to.

"I love you!" I squeaked and pressed my face into his for another eternity lasting kiss. It flashed in my mind over and over what I had just admitted out loud.

Gale's hands were at this point both under my pants. He groped and squished as much as he liked. I didn't mind in the least bit. I escaped his addictive kiss and looked into his eyes. A line of saliva connected our lips.

Gale, like usual, knew what I wanted. Of course he wanted it as well. But we both knew this wasn't the right time nor place. Instead, being the responsible man he is, collected himself up, where I noticed his immense hard on in his pants. I didn't call attention to it, so I tried to ignore it. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He grabbed me under my armpits and lifted me up to his midsection. I wrapped my legs around his waist and snaked my arms around his neck. I rested my chin on his shoulder and took a nap there. As he started walking, I realized we were in the meadow. This could mean trouble. Not that I minded, I had just had the most wonderful afternoon with Gale in my life-nothing could screw this up.

I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. He had walked me back to his house and rested me in his bed with him beside me.

This is the one I want my future to be with. Gale Hawthorne.

END. fer nao bitcheese.

lawl I luv gale. and katniss. I think im bi o.O loljk

to tell the truth, i thought when katniss was all talking about him being her hunting companion in the beginning, i thought for sure that it was going to be some buff ass older chick, XD fersrs. but this is fukin 1000000xbetter. c:

I'm waiting for my copy of Mockingjay to come from the mail. Das rite. I orderd ONLINE. :D its been like 2 days n im fukin restless no joke hoz. C:

Apollo.

Sorry but you don't have an account to give privet response to. All I can say is, I can't agree more. Thanks. I love you. TEAM GALE!


	3. Chaptur free

I love Hunger Games

By Lii

LEMON ALERT GTFO CHILDREN

I woke up under the covers of none other than Gale's. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. I clutched the covers to my nose and took a whiff. Gale... Gale always had a _very_ distinct smell. It had to be a mix between cinnamon and the wood's forest air. The smell was surrounding me and engulfing me with it.

I remembered the past afternoon with him-it was amazing. I curled up in Gale's soft bed. No, it was more of a nest. There was a huge-and I mean huge-bed that once belonged to his father, but after his death was inherited to him.

Gale's father was possibly the biggest man in District 12, or any other. Not width wise, but height. He was probably around six foot eight, which is huge for the Districts. In the Capitol though, people do inexplainable things to their bodies.

There was a sheet over the mattress and maybe three layers of covers. All strewn around were the many, many pillows he required. He needs to be comfortable, or his distaste is open. I looked over to the empty side of the bed. There was still a compressed area on the left side of the bed, meaning that someone was there recently. I laid my head back down on one of the pillows and closed my eyes once again before opening them to look around.

Gale's room had always been the same. He disliked changes, so he never moved anything from its original place. There was his closet across from his bed and next to it was a couple weights that the blacksmith in the town had created personally for Gale. There was a long window that took up almost the whole right wall. Light was streaming in on me from the rising sun.

I pulled the warm Gale smelling covers. I looked down to see myself. I had been stripped of my shirt and leggings. I was merely clad in my boxer briefs and the strap that did its best to hold back my breasts. Women didn't have the best form of comfort nor padding around their chest area because no one really minded. Only wild teenage boys who had hormones running through their heated bodies really cared.

I got out of bed and decided to take a look around. I looked under his bed. A couple books and some more weights. I looked in his closet. A very slim selection of clothes and shoes. I pulled out one of his big shirts. Wait, they're all big. On me. I closed the door and walked over to Gale's dresser. It was about my height with many drawers.

I remembered going into his room once and trying to look around. I opened it an inch and Gale screamed at me for going through his personal business. I never went through his things again.

But now, Gale isn't here. How is he supposed to know? I thought deviously. There were ten drawers in all. I smirked and started at the top drawer. It held a couple small knives and some animal bones. I closed it and checked in the second one. It had some socks and boxers. I blushed and slammed it shut. The third one held a couple more books with odd titles. They looked educational._ I'm sorry, but who's the nerdy one?_ I said in my head.

I closed it and looked through the fourth one. Nothing. The fifth one held some pills and some creams that my mother must have given him at some point. The sixth one had some photographs. I picked one up and examined it. It was of Gale and his father-when he was still alive. There were others of him and his mother, and ones of the whole family. I sat down on the wood floor and smiled as I looked through them. There was one of Vick right after he was born. I smiled brightly. Then next couple shocked me somewhat.

They were of me.

What the...? I asked myself. How did Gale take these pictures of me when I hadn't noticed? There was one of me standing in the meadow by myself. Another was of me sitting in a tree, poising my arrow at some innocent animal. There was one of me with Prim and my mother all holding hands. There were many more, but I thought I'd had enough of looking at myself.

But some were just weird. There were ones of me on my couch by the fire, reading a story to Prim, me looking in the full length mirror in my room _changing_, and one of me in my bed, asleep. How has this individual achieved this?

I threw the photographs back into the drawer and slammed it shut. What the hell! I opened the seventh one-more pictures of me. The eighth and ninth ones were nailed shut, as if there were something in their that even Gale couldn't face, himself. And the tenth one. Very last one.

My underwear.

I screamed at this point. I picked it up and examined it. It was a recent one, in fact, it had only gone missing about a month ago! It was something that my mother had forced me to wear when I needed to wear a dress to a fancy event. I was definitely freaked out. My pink lace, thin, actual _girl_ panties were in my best friend's dresser.

I ran down the stairs to the kitchen where Hazelle was in the middle of the living room floor. She was on her knees washing some clothes in a big basin of water and soapy suds. She looked up at me with her coal grey eyes and a smile formed on her lips.

"Hi honey, finally awake?" She asked and put the clothes down and got up and walked over to give me a hug. I hugged her back, but not so convincingly. She pulled away and looked down at my face. Hazelle was also a tall one. "Are you okay? You look a little sick," she said as she placed her hand over my forehead.

I shook my head, "No, no I'm fine, thank you," I said politely, trying to make up for my ugly rudeness to her yesterday. She smiled.

"Would you like some food?" She asked and walked into the kitchen. She opened her refrigerator and pulled out some eggs.

I again shook my head no. "Um no thanks, I think I should go back home so my mother and Prim don't worry too much about me," I said. Hazelle nodded and smiled.

I took my leave and ran through town almost naked. Everyone was either in the mines or at school so no one except for a few merchants were out and about. I quickly arrived at home, since Gale's family and mine aren't too far away. I slammed the door shut and took my slippers off. I walked up the stairs and checked my mother's room.

I put on a straight face. "Hi mom," I said as I looked over at her in her bed.

She turned over to me and gave me a kind, motherly smile. "Hi Katniss. Hazelle told me you slept over. Prim's in school right now. You can stay home if you want," she said and drifted off into sleep once again. I closed the door and rolled my eyes. I walked off into my room and collapsed onto my bed. My bed as well as Gale's is big. No where near his size though. It's a tad bigger than a twin, since Prim often gets scared and crawls in with me.

_Screw school_, I thought. It isn't even mandatory here, like it is normally in another District. Without another thought, I slid under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Around midnight, I was awoken. My eyes shot open and they searched around. I sat up instantaneously. My room was completely dark except for the window that stretched across the wall, exactly like Gale's. There was bright, white, moonlight streaming in. There was a shadow in it, though. I squinted and tried to make out who, or what, it possibly was. Who else?

Gale.

I pushed the covers away and got out of my bed, half awake, and walked over to him. He, knowing I was coming over, held his arms out for me. He engulfed me in a warm, very _Gale_ hug. I loved it. I smiled into the hug and he squeezed tighter. I pulled away as did he and we examined each other. The window was opened to the extent that allowed Gale to sit on the window pane.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I stared into his coal eyes.

"To see you. I do this all the time when I can sleep and you're the only one on my mind," Gale said with a shy blush.

I leaned in and placed a small, but loving kiss on his warm lips. Gale, not wanting to end this, leaned into me and placed an exact replica of mine on my lips. I smirked at him.

We shared a common want. Sex.

It was the look in his eye. I'd only seen it once or twice before. It was a naughty sort of daring look, as if he was thinking up something unexpected. He smirked at me and leaned in to kiss me.

I allowed it. He stuck his tongue in straight up and licked all around. I love the feeling. I leaned in as well and rested my hands on Gale's thighs. He smirked into the kiss and took his hands up to my shirt. He lifted it over my head and I had to break from the kiss to help. I unbuckled his belt and slid it off blindly.

By now, I had no top on and Gale was only clad in his boxers. I blushed as I pulled away from the kiss to look. Gale was rock hard and I had a perfect view of it. Gale looked up at me with an impish look, as if trying to find my reaction to his body. There was the form of a smile tilting one side of his mouth. I gulped and Gale shook his head with a chuckle. He picked me up and carried me onto my bed and laid me down with him on top. He roughly kissed me and scavenged my neck with kisses. A moan escaped my lips as he went deeper into the crook of my neck. He sucked and licked everywhere.

He looked up at me before he pulled my bra down under my breasts. This look was a sort of reassurance look, one he had sent me before, as if saying through thoughts-it's fine, Catnip.

His eyes roamed my chest as his hands grabbed around. He pulled off his shirt and put a knee on each side of my waist. He leaned over and rubbed his bare chest to mine. He smirked at me as I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment. He played with and fondled my exposed breasts. I blushed and tilted my head back so that Gale couldn't see my completely flushed face. He leaned in and put his mouth on my right nipple and sucked and played with it with his teeth.

"A-aa," my voice cracked as I let a moan out. Gale knew all the places that I was most sensitive-how is this?

Gale looked up at me and half smirked, half smiled. He knew he was getting to me in all the right places. I gasped and clutched the sheets-he bit and sucked everywhere it seemed.

"Catnip," Gale said with a deep blush on his face. I-for some reason-knew exactly what he meant. He slid into my spot and I took his. I ever so slowly pulled Gale's boxers down. I pulled it to about mid thigh and his member popped out-completely erect. This was now his turn to be embarrassed by his bodily actions. I smirked and finished pulling his underwear all the way off. I leaned in slowly and stuck my ass in the air. I started off licking his balls. It was awkward for the both of us, but we _both_ knew he was enjoying it. I ran my tongue on the length of his teammate. I did that a couple of times before putting the whole thing in my mouth. I sucked on the tip until I had the urge to stuff it down.

Now I think Gale's height has something to do with the size of this thing. It's an inch away from the size of both my hands straight up and flat. I was surprised that this actually fit in my mouth. I slid it down my throat and Gale called out.

"Kat-KatNISS!" He yelled as I slid it farther and pulled it back out. "Aaa, baby... I-I'm coming!" he said and a big gush of white creamy liquid came out the tip of his length and went straight into my mouth. It tasted sort of gross, but I swallowed it nonetheless. I leaned over him and kissed him on the lips, with his juices still on my lips. Gale didn't seem to care. He pushed into the kiss in fact. He held my face in his hands.

"How did you learn to do that?" Gale asked surprised. His face was completely wowed at my ability.

I blushed, wanted to avoid the subject. "I-I don't know... I saw a girl doing that to some guy behind the school a week ago..." I said and trailed off. Gale had a bright smile on his lips and kissed me again.

"It was amazing, Catnip. I love you," Gale said. And those were the magic words. I was pulled into another kiss that I forced back as well with passion. This was one of those kisses that I wished I could keep going forever. It was just to lovely. Beautiful even.

Gale slowly advanced as he pushed me over and rolled on top. I laughed into the kiss as he smiled. He bit my lip and I sucked on his harder. He pulled away and sat at my opening on his calfs.

"Now, I don't know if you know the consequences of this..." Gale started. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip where Gale had and there was a pain.

"Just do it..." I said, wanting the hurting part to be over with so that I could feel the orgasmic one. I opened my eyes and I saw Gale with his head hung high in a thinking sort of way, as if pondering if this whole thing was such a good idea or not.

"I just want you to know, that once I start, I cannot under any circumstances stop myself," Gale said with a straight face. I remembered this face. It was one that he made quite often when we were hunting together.

"It's fine, just go ahead," I said and slammed my eyes shut. All of a sudden, I felt warm hands on my face and Gales soft lips on mine when I felt sharp, piercing pain downstairs. Gale's lips stopped me from crying aloud. After all, we were both in my own room, where Prim or my mother could wake up any moment and come in. We weren't being all that quiet, though.

"Aa, C-Catnip... you're so... tight," Gale said as he tried to push himself in farther.

Gale thrust in and out once and my spit worked well for lubrication. I screamed into the kiss, Gale's penis seemed to be tearing me open. After a couple more thrusts, it didn't hurt as much. Our hips were in unison. It was so smooth and comforting, that everything felt numb. The world seemed to be in a spin.

I looked up at Gale's face. He was bitting his lip, obviously stopping himself from making any noise whatsoever. There was a scarlet red tint to his cheeks and his eyes seemed to be glued shut. I touched my hands to his cheek and his eyes opened in slow motion. It seemed like everything stopped. Maybe everything did. Maybe time _had_ stopped for a couple seconds. I couldn't tell.

Gale then smirked.

"I'm going to send you to oblivion for what you did," Gale said and chuckled harmoniously. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"What did I do to you?" I asked, genuinely confused. What is he talking about?

"You know what you did. Don't try to hide it. That was a crime," He said, persisting. I still didn't get what I had done to him. What crime?

"No really Gale... What did I do to you? I never mean to do anything bad to you, you know that," I said as Gale thrust into me powerfully. I screamed.

"You went through my stuff," Gale said as he pounded into me again. "I've told you before, that stuff is off limits. _You know that_," he said mockingly. I remembered the past days events, and yes, that _was_ on the list. Gale slammed into me again.

"Gale I just-" I was cut off as Gale pulled himself all the way out until there was only the tip connecting to me, and I knew the terror coming for me. I scrambled up to Gale and screamed into another kiss. Gale merely smirked as he knew the deal he was giving me. "I just wanted to see!" I said pleadingly. A lot of my juices came out all at once. I wasn't sure what was happening, but it felt like a great release, and I felt a lot more relaxed.

"Look what we have here," Gale said deviously, now picking up the pace. He didn't give a second thought to my cum.

"Gale!" I screamed. He pounded all the way in, and I felt his member hit my womb, and _hard_, at that. I was sure it was going to break through and then make its way into my stomach.

"Babe, why do you go against me?" Gale asked with a smirk playing at his lips. A childish pout was on mine as I held onto the mattress for leverage. "Why are you so naughty?" He asked, almost chuckling darkly to himself.

I let out a loud moan, and I had to admit, it did sound a bit naughty. I blushed and squeezed my eyes shut. Gale suddenly grabbed my ass in the midst of a thrust and it caught me off guard. I clamped down on Gale accidentally, causing him to flinch.

"Catnip!" he yelled, disregarding the two other sleeping women in the house. I snickered at his reaction to _my_ reaction. Gale glared at me and grabbed my tit and squeezed as hard as he could. This time, I was the one to scream.

"OW! What was that for?" I asked angrily. Gale just laughed.

"What goes around comes around, babe," he said and continued thrusting into me. "Hmm, lets try something a little different," Gale said and pulled himself all the way out. I felt my self close up all the way, like I was zipping up the zipper to my hunting jacket.

He took my spot laying down on the bed and pulled me up by my hips on his thighs. I looked at him, expecting him to say something. "What's this?" I ask.

Gale lifts his dark eyebrows. "Hop on," he said comically. He chuckled a little at his literal joke. I consciously lifted my butt off Gale's muscular thighs and positioned myself right above his large boner.

I glued my eyes shut and found Gale's hand to squeeze to help with the pain. I eased myself onto him, going as slow as possible. Gale rolled his eyes and grabbed my hips and pulled me down onto him. I shrieked at the pain he inflicted.

"Oh come on, Catnip. Don't be such a wuss," Gale said and lifted me up and down on his own. He smirked and chuckled a little bit. "Hey this is better than lifting weights, I would choose this over weights any day!" He said happily and continued.

I came. Again.

My hot, wet juices were spilled all over Gale's downstairs as they leaked out of me. I looked up at Gale impishly and blushed. "If you cum on me one more time," Gale said dark grin, "I'm going to beat the snot out of you," he said and I clamped on him as he was pulling my waist down to screw me harder. Gale cried out loudly.

I took it upon myself to make Gale cum this time, instead of me. I leaned in and licked his chest all the way up to his neck where I attacked with my lips all over. I kissed here, sucked there. I lifted my head up and planted a simple kiss on Gale's lips and his face distorted as he clamped his eyes shut and pressed his lips into a straight, hard line and yelled, "I'm cumming!"

And it came.

A rush of warm fluids squirted from Gale's member straight into my womb. I screamed aloud as the heated sensation filled my core. Gale pulled his dick out of me and more of his juices leaked as well. I collapsed on top of him. I made choppy, hot breaths on Gale's neck.

I lifted my head with the little strength I had left. The same words formed on our lips.

"I love you," We said both at the same time. My eyes widened and Gale just laughed his sexy, throaty laugh. I smiled and laid down on his chest, with myself pressed to him.

We just rested for a moment when a thought was burning me to ask.

"Gale...?" I asked to make sure he was still conscious.

"Hmm?"

"What do you do with my panties?" I ask and a blush spreads across my face. Gale snorts.

"I sleep with them," He said and I giggled. "Every night-I'm serious, I'm infatuated with those undergarments of yours."

I laughed and sighed in happiness. "I won't even start about how you got those photos," I said.

"Simple, I get Prim to," Gale says and as soon as the words leave his lips, I bolt up and look at him questioningly. "Prim's been helping me out for the longest time now, that's how I get all these things of yours and know about all these things that are current in your life," Gale admits.

A weird sound escapes me. I felt... weird, just knowing that Gale has been stalking me through my own sister, and I hadn't known about it till now.

"Look, don't tell anyone about tonight-especially not Mellark-anyone but him, really. I will get reported for adultery to a minor," Gale said.

"Hey! I'm sixteen!" I yelled almost a little too loud, but I'm sure my mother and Prim have already heard everything. "I'm not a child anymore."

"Yeah, but you are in my eyes. I love you so much, you will always be the object of my interest and don't you ever doubt that," Gale said as he stared into my eyes deeply as he spoke from the heart.

"I know Gale, I know," I said, and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**End**.

Aw damn this was tough. It's fucking me up right now. I feel hella bad putting these innocent kids together. It was also hard not to think of current, twenty first century items like condoms,butt fucking, or dildos or other creepy sex shit. I can't say how many times I had to stop writing this to calm myself down. GEEZUZ. I think it was the most difficult because it was in first person haha. I tried hard not to make this sound too dirty with omitting most naughty words. C:

Even though I'm full Team Gale, I think imma write another story on Peeta and Kat. It's just not as fun. :/ don't worry team peeta pplz. ill write a good wun fer yuhs

noh ss!w ! look at it upside down!

Yah I think this story is done. Don't expect anything more from this thing. haha. I'm open to requests though.


End file.
